fictions_charactersfandomcom-20200215-history
Lelouch vi Britannia
'Lelouch Vi Britannia '''is the main protagonist of ''Code Geass. ''He is the son of the Britannian Emperor Charles Zi Britannia and the older brother of Nunnally Vi Britannia. He is the Eleventh Prince of the Holy Britannian Empire and the leader of the Black Knights which makes him the real identity of Zero. He eventually became the Ninety Ninth Emperor of the Holy Britannian Empire. History Background Lelouch Vi Britannia was born on December 5 2000 a.t.b. as the son of the Britannian Emperor, Charles Zi Britannia, and the late Imperial Consort Marianne Vi Britannia, making Lelouch the Eleventh Prince of the Holy Britannian Empire. He was in line to be the seventeenth heir to the throne prior to his mother's assassination and his sister's crippling in the same incident. A ten year old Lelouch confronted Charles afterwards and accused him of leaving his mother defenseless, even going as far as renouncing his entitlement to the throne. In response, his father banished him to Japan, where he was used as a political hostage in the Sakuradite conflict. It was during his stay at the Kururugi household that he first met Suzuka Kururugi, with whom the young Lelouch did not interact initially in a friendly manner, before later becoming friends. However, when Britannia finally developed it's Knightmare Frames fleet and decided to invade Japan to seize control of the Sakuradite mines, consequently discarding Lelouch's use as a diplomatic tool, fearing for his and his sister's safety, hid their true identities and sought the help of the Ashford family, who were his mother's allies. His mother's death and father's apparent lack of concern in regards to it were huge blows to Lelouch. He always felt that it was unfair for both his mother and sister, and therefore made it his ultimate goal to pursue a better world for his sister, Nunnally Vi Britannia. He also seeks to discover the true reason for his mother's death, as she was murdered in the Aries Imperial Palace, a place terrorists would be unlikely to penetrate successfully without being noticed, if at all. Code Geass As a child, Lelouch and Suzaku Kururugi watching the Holy Britannian Empire entering Japan, with the figure of C.C. apparently watching them. After the invasion of Japan, Lelouch vows to obliterate Britannia. He is later introduced as a student of Ashford Academy where he is the Vice President of the Student Council. He is a brilliant thinker who is quite talented at chess, he lives with his younger sister, Nunnally vi Britannia, and their maid, Sayoko Shinozaki, in the Student Council building of Ashford Academy, where they are looked after by the Ashford Family. Lelouch and his friend Rivalz Cardemonde enter a room where a chess match was being played, with Lelouch claiming he can can turn the situation on the chess table in under 9 minutes. He starts his game by moving the King and effortlessely crushes him in 8 minutes and 32 seconds, while the nobleman gapes at his own defeat. Rivalz compliments Lelouch on his victory, and is happy that the ego of the nobles will force them to pay, which he notes also make them loose. As they walk out of the casino, they are interrupted by Prince Clovis la Britannia's "heart-breaking" speech which turns out to be an act. On the road, Rivalz accidentally cuts the way of the terrorists, resulting in their vehicle's crash. People gather, but to Lelouch's disgust, they are more interested in placing the blame and gawking over the incident than helping, prompting him to go and assess the situation. As he inspects the crash, he hears a voice, but is then thrown in the back of the truck, as Takeshi Nagata, one of the hijackers, puts it in reverse for an attempted getaway. However, Lelouch is soon swept into the conflict between the Holy Britannian Empire and the pockets of resistance which oppose it when he accidentally boards a truck being used by Japanese Resistance operatives. To Lelouch's horror, he realizes that he is trapped in a terrorist getaway. Suzaku, who Lelouch had not seen for seven years, finds the vehicle and confronts Lelouch, who he mistakes as a terrorist. Nagata opens the capsule, to which Suzaku puts his own gas mask on Lelouch's face. The capsule opens, instead of poison gas, as Suzaku expected, a restrained C.C. appears. Before they can get answers, Suzaku's superiors arrives and orders him not to question his briefing, and shoot the "terrorist", Lelouch. When he refuses, he is promptly shot in the back. Lelouch and C.C. take the opportunity to escape. Just as they seem they have evaded detection, Lelouch's phone rings, giving him away. As they are about to kill him, C.C. saves Lelouch by jumping in front of the bullet and is shot in the forehead. A desperate Lelouch now thinks of his impending death, his last thought being of Nunnally. He is grabbed by the hand by C.C., who proposes a contract which would allow him to live and edow him with Geass, the power of a king. He accepts, and stands up reinvigorated, and uses his power to make his pursuers commit suicide. He then retroactively contemplates his moment, noting his life is a lie, but that he accepts it as long as he has the power from it. Following his actions, Villetta Nu appears in her Sutherland and Lelouch uses his Geass on her to take the Knightmare Frame. After making use of his new-found power, he attempts to crush the rest of the Britannian Military that are wiping out the Elevens in the Shinjuku Ghetto. He uses Ohgi's resistance group and gives them orders in eliminating the Britannian Soldiers. He initially gains the upper hand, forcing Clovis la Britannia to allow the release of an experimental Knightmare Frame by the Special Envoys, named the Lancelot, which is piloted by Suzaku Kururugi. Suzaku defeats most of the rebel's forces and eventually finds Lelouch's Sutherland inside a building. Unable to defend himself against Suzaku's attacks, Kallen Kozuki appears in her Glasgow to buy him enough time to escape, stating that she is returning the favour for helping her. Just as the Britannian Army corners the terrorists, Clovis orders an immediate cease-fire under coercion by Lelouch. Lelouch confronts Clovis at gunpoint about the murder of his mother, Marianne Vi Britannia, before pulling the trigger and killing him. When returns to Ashford Academy, he discovers that Kallen Stadtfeld, one of the terrorists he helped in the Shinjuku Ghetto, was attending the same school. The limitations to his power are revealed when he attempts to question her and unsuccessfully erase her memory. Both him and Kallen attempt to gain information from each other, but he creates a cunning deception, through Sayoko Shinozaki, to erase her suspicions of his identity. When the death of Prince Clovis is announced in the media, it is Suzaku who is accused of the murder. After finding out Suzaku is being accused of the assassination, he assumes the mantle of Zero and reveals himself, in disguise, to Ohgi's resistance group. He convinces them that he will show his power by rescuing Suzaku. Despite the scheduled public run of Suzaku heading to the courts, Zero appears on top of Clovis' royal transport that was made by Kallen and Ohgi. Debuting to the entire whole as Zero, he reveals the capsule that supposedly held poison gas. In exchange for the capsule he wanted Suzaku, but Jeremiah remains steadfast stating he cannot give him up because he murdered Suzaku. Lelouch refutes stating he is Clovis' murderer. Knowing that Jeremiah would not cooperate, he uses the codeword "Orange" to instill doubt in the Purist Faction and Britannian Military as some sort of bribe or plan in coorperating with Zero. Using this to his advantage, he uses his Geass on Jeremiah to allow them to escape. To Lelouch's surprise, C.C., the girl who gave him Geass, shows up alive in his residence and has survived being shot in the forehead. He discovers that she is immortal and learns more about his Geass power. Arthur, a stray cat slips into the Lamperouge residence on campus and takes off Lelouch's Zero mask. Milly announced that the one who would catch the cat would get a kiss from the member of the Student Council. A massive, comedic chase throughout the school grounds involving the entire student body follows. Suzaku and Lelouch caught the cat and got a kiss on the cheek from Nunnally. The student council adopts Arthur and builds a cat house in the council room. Lelouch along with the rest of the student body watches Prince Clovis' funeral on live television. During the funeral, the Emperor of Britannia, his father, makes a speech on the virtues of inequality and the social battle for evolution and betterment while Lelouch shows an expression of dislikeness. Unknown to Lelouch, Princess Cornelia li Britannia had set up a trap for Zero at the Saitama Ghetto by simulating the conditions in the Shinjuku Ghetto. Despite C.C.'s warnings, Lelouch takes the bait and goes to the aid of the Saitama resistance. His plan falls apart from a combination and nearly discovered, but C.C. dons the Zero costume and distracts the Britannian Military, allowing him to escape. Lelouch blames his defeat on the undisciplined rebels and resolves to build something better than a mere resistance unit, first an army, then "people", and finally a nation. The turning point in his rebellion comes when Princess Euphemia li Britannia declares the region under Mt. Fuji, the Special Administrative Zone of Japan, giving the Japanese people their name and country back, albeit in a much smaller area. This effectively destroys any possibility of the Black Knights' rebellion; acceptance would render them powerless and refusal would make them pariahs. Lelouch confronts her at the opening ceremony and attempts to have her shoot him, hoping to make himself a matyr. When she says she plans to give up her title, he surrenders and agrees to work with her. However, at this moment his Geass permanantely activates, and an accidental command about ordering to kill the Japanese people forces her just to do that. Lelouch is forced to shoot to kill Euphemia to end the massacre, but in doing so becomes a hero of the people. Using this new-found support, Lelouch announces the new creation of the United States of Japan and he is able to lead an attack on the Tokyo Settlement. The attacks goes well at first, but when Lelouch learns that Nunnally was kidnapped, he abandons the battle, leaving his forces helpless against the better organized Britannian forces. On the way to rescue Nunnally, he is intercepted by Jeremiah who is piloting the Siegfried, but is able to lose him after an ensuing battle. Lelouch and C.C. make their way to Kamine Island to search for Nunnally, but Jeremiah appears once more. Being able to defeat him as the Gawain has taken it's toll from previous battles, C.C. decides to sacrifice herself and drops Lelouch off. Using the Gawain's slash harkens and damaging the Siegfried's float system, she drags Jeremiah down to the bottom of the ocean. Afterwards, Lelouch is confronted by Suzaku. Kallen appears as well and Suzaku reveals Zero's true identity as Lelouch. Lelouch attempts to broker a truce, but Suzaku is distraught over Euphemia's death and refuses to listen. An angered Lelouch draws his handgun and both attempt to shoot each other. One year later, Lelouch is once again a student at the Ashford Academy. He has had his memories rewritten by Emperor Charles zi Britannia, revealed to possess a Geass power of his own, erasing his memories of his identity as Zero, being a Britannian Prince and had a younger brother named Rolo Lamperouge instead of his younger sister, Nunnally. He is seen running away from Villetta Nu who is revealed to be a teacher now. He is able to leave Ashford Academy with Rolo to gamble at Babel Tower. It is there where Kallen and the remnants of the Black Knights in an attempt to retrieve Zero. After being cornered by the OSI, C.C. appears. Lelouch's memories are restored by C.C. and uses his Geass to kill his attackers. Afterwards, Kosetsu Urabe and Kallen appear in their respective Knightmares and he resumes leadership of the Black Knights. Initially, Lelouch makes his base in the Chinese Federation's consulate, using his Geass on the High Eunuch Gao Hai stationed there so they will be welcomed. They are eventually forced to abandon it, however. When Nunnally is appointed Viceroy of Area 11, and announces her plans to re-establish the Special Administrative Zone of Japan, Lelouch falls into depression since he would be impending her wishes by continuing his rebellion. He nearly begins taking Refrain before Kallen stops him. With the help of Kallen and his friends at the Ashford Academy, Lelouch realizes that his mission no longer resolves solely around Nunnally, but concerns the rest of his friends and the Japanese people as well. Lelouch engineers the legal exile of the Black Knights by getting the Britannians to agree to exile Zero in exchange for bringing one million participants for Nunnally's new Japan. By having them all dress as Zero, he forces Suzaku to exile them and the Black Knights escape to the Chinese Federation, where Lelouch begins forging an alliance with the other world powers to create a force that rivals Britannia. He starts by destabilizing the Chinese Federation, returning control to Empress Tianzi from the High Eunuchs. During his time in Area 11, Shirley is murdered by Rolo after her memories are restored by Jeremiah Gottwald, an assassin for the Geass Directorate. Unable to retaliate against either, as they are now his allies, Lelouch instead wipes out the Directorate, in the process learning of C.C.'s wish to die and that the Emperor has become immortal. C.C. would have had Lelouch kill her and take her immortality, but instead spares him by placing him inside her memories while the Emperor kills her. Lelouch refuses to let her die unhappy and convinces her to live on, but her memories of her life after gaining Geass are erased during their escape. Once Lelouch's new alliance, the United Federation of Nations, is formed, their first act is to liberate Japan. To insure Nunnally's safety, Lelouch meets Suzaku in an attempt to help him. Lelouch takes full responsibility for what all he has done rather then admit the truth, but Suzaku agrees to help since he recognized what Lelouch is doing. Prince Schneizel el Britannia's troops, having been ordered to follow Suzaku, then move in to capture Lelouch, convincing him that Suzaku sold him out again. Lelouch escapes with the help of Guilford, having used his Geass to make Guilford see him as Princess Cornelia li Britannia, and begins his attack on Tokyo. Rolo and Sayako are sent to retrieve Nunnally and Kallen. The battle initially goes well, but the hostilities are cut short when Suzaku fires Nina's F.L.E.I.J.A. bomb under the influence of the Geass command to live. Nunnally is apparently among the dead, which leaves Lelouch heartbroken. Schneizel soon arrives to speak to the core members of the Black Knights. Schneizel is able to convince them to betray Lelouch using recorded evidence from his meeting with Suzaku, revealing his identity as Zero and revealing Geass to them. Kallen meets up with Lelouch to tell him that Ohgi wants him to come to warehouse 9. In the elevator, Kallen expresses to Lelouch her gratitude for Nunnally's help when she was captured. They then arrive to see that the Black Knights are betraying him, stating they know his identity and Geass. With Lelouch backed into a corner, he reveals his identity and lies that everything he has done was for his entertainment in order to save Kallen from dying with him that she needs to live. As they are about to gun Lelouch down, Rolo appears in the Shinkiro to rescue him, but dies in the rescue as he overuses his Geass. Lelouch comes to terms with his feelings for Rolo and buries him properly, as the little brother of Lelouch Lamperouge. Following the betrayal of the Black Knights, Lelouch focuses on defeating the Emperor, Lelouch confronts the Emperor in the Sword of Akasha, where he learns the truth of his mother and Charles' plans. He denies their attempt to create a new world and kills both Charles and Marianne. One month later he installs himself as the 99th Emperor of Britannia and appoints Suzaku as the Knight of Zero. As Emperor, Lelouch abolishes all the oppressive laws and class systems of Britannia, frees every colony and puts down all resistance to his goals. However, the seemingly benevolent acts are a smokescreen for his intention to take over the world, which he calls the Zero Requiem. He announces that Britannia intends to join the U.F.N.. At the meeting, Lelouch takes the council members hostage after it is revealed that Britannia's large population would give him a majority voting block. This brings him into conflict with Schneizel and the Black Knights, the former bringing his F.L.E.I.J.A.-equipped floating fortress into the battle. The biggest surprise comes when Nunnally is revealed to be alive and declares herself his enemy. Though initially reluctant, Lelouch is convinced that he must fight her for the sake of his plan. Lelouch began to leave when Damocles continue to fire F.L.E.I.J.A.. Shortly afterwards, Lelouch saw C.C. and says to her that he is worried about her but then Kallen attacks Avalon and is saved thanks to C.C.. Using Nina's countermeasure, Lelouch and Suzaku disable the F.L.E.I.J.A. launch button and takes over the Damocles. With no one left of opposing him, Lelouch becomes the ruler of the world. Lelouch arrranges the public execution of the Black Knights leaders and the U.F.N. representatives. Suzaku, disguised as Zero, interrupts and kills Lelouch by stabbing him with a sword, the culmination of the Zero Requiem as they had planned. By directing the hatred of the world onto him, Lelouch's death will serve to facilitate peace. He dies smiling, saying he is the one who both destroys worlds and creates them. Suzaku is left to play the role of Zero. Nunnally can only watch in shock. When Lelouch falls near her, she takes his hand and realized he has sacrificed himself on purpose of her dream and world peace. Lelouch dies in the arms of a crying Nunnally, who then succeeds her brother as Empress of Britannia. Kallen ends up forgiving Lelouch as she has realized Lelouch's true intentions were noble and explains how the world is better off with all the energy being focused on reconstruction. C.C. makes one last remark to Lelouch. Personality Lelouch is calm, sophisticated, and arrogant due to his aristocratic upbringing. While at school, he conducts himself as a sociable, likeable and an often easy going student. However, in reality, this is a mask to hide his true nature. While as Zero, his true nature is expressed. His charisma and beliefs in justice gain him the trust and respect of many soldiers and leaders. Lelouch is known for having a very stoic personality. He never cared about schoolwork, seeing the entire thing as trival, even though his intellect would make it easy for him. He enjoys seeking out challenges, often playing chess against nobility. In general, Lelouch takes most day-to-day affairs with open disinterest, often not even noticing the affection of others, especially Shirley, his fellow classmate. In battle, Lelouch is very cold and tactical, he is willing to sacrifice everyone, civilians and military alike, if that is what it takes to achieve the objective. During a landslide, he wiped out many of the enemy forces, and indirectly, several civilian casualties. Lelouch put it off as a simple "mathematical overestimination". It should be noted that he questioned himself when Shirley said that the incident claimed her father's life, but thanks to C.C., Lelouch is resolved to harden his heart against any more bloodshed. He also saw no problem with collapsing a large portion of Tokyo, resulting in countless military and civilian casualties. Many have noted that Lelouch is quite selfish, as his desire to recreate the world comes from his desire to avenge his mother's apparent death and Nunnally's sake, however in time he realizes that his goal is not just for them, but for the entire world. Despite his coldness and ruthlessness in battle, he can be a rather compassionate person to his friends and loved ones. To Nunnally, he is a loving older brother, and to Suzaku, a loyal friend despite the fact that the two are enemies. Lelouch, at first glance, seems to have relitively little concern for the well-being of his subordinates, but in reality, he does care for them, seeing them as valuable allies. Though he has shown preference on occasion especially with Kallen. Abilities Lelouch's Geass, bestowed upon him by C.C., gives him the "Power of Absolute Obediance", allowing him to plant commands within a person's mind upon eye contact in a manner comparable to hypnosis. Activation of his Geass is visually represented by the manifestation of a Geass Sigil in his left eye. Commands dictated in this state are written into the minds of the designated targets once the Sigil projects from his eye to theirs. Lelouch could intitially toggle Geass activation at will, but subsequently lost this control and suffered from an affliction known as "runaway Geass" near the end of the first season. In the second season, C.C. gives Lelouch contact lens that blocks his Geass, but indicates that his Geass will eventually grow powerful enough to render it ineffective. Lelouch's Geass evolves to cover both of his eyes as a result of pushing his Geass to the limit, trying to command a massive psychic entity. He receives a second contact lens to cover it later. Even without his Geass, Lelouch is a formidable opponent. His greatest weapon is his prodigious mind, possessing a genius-level intellect, and is capable of devising and executing strategies with incredible speed and precision. As a child, he was a brilliant chess player, besting any opponent who played against him. However, the one person that he was unable to defeat was his older brother, Schneizel. As a teenager, he utilized his masterful skills in real combat, leading a small band of terrorists to victory against overwhelming odds. He could manipulate people and factions with well-spoken speeches and clever deceptions. The series repeatedly demonstrates Lelouch's mental acuity; ranging from his superb skill in playing chess, to an incident in Stage 14, when Mao says C.C.'s name, Lelouch instantly comes up with fourteen different possibilities for Mao's identity including the correct one. His intellect is also shown when he was able to program the F.L.E.I.J.A. countermeasure in 19 seconds typing at an incredible fast speed. Lelouch proves his tactical ability by predicting the Lancelot's actions exactly thanks to his study of past battles, allowing Kallen and the Four Holy Swords to almost defeat the Lancelot. Physically, Lelouch is underwhelming. He possesses the physical prowess of a teenager who engages in little to no strenous physical activity. Thus, one of Lelouch's traits in the inability to run very fast or far any substantial period of time. Even the most simple tasks requiring manual labor exhaust him before he manages to accomplish anything significant. It is revealed that Lelouch is supposed to attend remedial physical education classes, but skips them as often as possible. Lelouch seems to have gained a bit of physical ability however, as he is able to hold Shirley when she fell off the roof of a building. Lelouch is also shown to be very talented at most domestic skills including cooking and sewing; it has been stated that this comes as a result from taking care of himself and Nunnally for seven years. He has been shown to be an excellent cook, and is usually the one cooking the food for parties held by the Student Council. Lelouch also has some skill with firearms, usually brandishing a Britannian handgun when threatening someone. His Knightmare piloting skills has been shown only above average. While Lelouch uses Knightmares that have superior specs, he tends to be overwhelmed by Suzaku or other skilled pilots with faster models. When Lelouch pilots a standard Knightmare on the battlefield, he is typically accompanied by Kallen, who is an elite Knightmare pilot and the leader of his personal squad, Squad Zero. After commandeering the Gawain, Lelouch co-pilots it with C.C., controlling the weapons and command functions while C.C. handles navigation and flight. After the Black Knights are exiled from Japan, Lelouch pilots the Shinkiro, which has the most powerful defenses of any Knightmare. He also shows a level of ambidexteriety as he is able to control either side of the Shinkiro's keyboard-based controls with both hands. Though he could not defeat them, Lelouch managed to hold his own against the Round of the Knights during the second battle of Tokyo. List of Geass Orders Successful *'Squad of Britannian Royal Guard: 'Die. *'Villetta Nu: 'Give me your Knightmare. *'Male Guard at Clovis' Apartment: 'Let Lelouch pass. *'Clovis la Britannia: 'Answer Lelouch's questions about Marianne's death. *'Kallen Kozuki: 'Answer Lelouch's questions about the Shinjuku Ghetto Incident. *'Male Teacher: 'Teacher, please tell me the answers for tommorrow's test. *'Sayoko Shinozaki: 'Play the recording of Zero's message to Kallen. *'Male Artificer: 'Make the Zero costume, destroy the evidence and forget about it. *'Jeremiah Gottwald: 'Do everything in your power to let us go, your prisoner too. *'Female Student: 'Make a cross-shaped mark on the wall every day at a specific time. *'Two Female Students: 'Forget what you just saw. *'Sutherland Pilot: 'I'd like to borrow your Sutherland, so hand it over. *'Rebel: 'Give Lelouch's walkie-talkie to other rebels. *'Josui Kusakabe and his group: 'Die. *'Britannian Bullies: 'You're tired of beating up Elevens, aren't you? *'Japan Liberation Front Watchers: 'Ignore any unusual activity during your watch. *'Guard at Kyoto: 'Possibly to let the Black Knights pass. *'Shirley Fenette: 'Forget about Lelouch. *'Police Commander: 'Order his men to shoot Mao if he tries to expose Lelouch's identity as Zero to them. *'Himself: 'Forget about telling Suzaku to sneak into the church and disable the bomb while he distracts Mao. *'Mao: 'Never speak again. *'Suzaku Kururugi: 'Live. *'Britannian Noble's Bodyguard: 'Go home. *'Euphemia li Britannia: 'Kill the Japanese. *'Andreas Darlton: 'Disable Cornelia at a critical time. *'Operators: 'Sabotage the supporting structure of the Tokyo Settlement. *'Cornelia li Britannia: 'Answer Lelouch's questions about Marianne's death. *'Squad of OSI Soldiers: 'Die. *'Sutherland Pilot: 'Give me your Knightmare. *'Gao Hai: 'Please Zero in every way. *'Man in a Shop: 'Set off the fire alarm at a designated time. *'Spy: 'Become his slave. *'Police Officer: 'Sabotage the platform under the execution site. *'David T. Darlton: 'Shoot Rolo. *'Male Teacher: 'Delete all irregular information about Lelouch and Rolo. *'Male Student: 'Employ system pattern rouge. *'Guards on Airship: 'Die. *'Guard on Airship: 'Possibly to ensure Lelouch's reunion with Nunnally was not disturbed. *'Guards on Airship: 'Die. *'Eleven Bullies: 'Various humiliating commands. *'Chinese Soldier: 'Tell him everything he knows about the plans of Xingke's splinter group. *'Miya I. Hillmick: 'Give him his hat back. *'Security Guards: 'Attempt to keep Jeremiah out of the station. *'Technicians: 'Obey his orders. *'Shirley Fenette: 'Don't die. *'Charles zi Britannia: 'Die. *'Gilbert G.P. Guilford: 'Recognize Lelouch as Cornelia when he assumes a certain pose. *'Britannian Soldiers: 'Obey his orders. *'Fayer and Britannian Soldiers: 'From now on, all of you do as I please. *'Charles' "Gods": 'Don't stop the forward march of time. *'People present in the throne room including Odysseus eu Britannia: 'Achknowledge me as your Emperor. *'Soldiers in the throne room: 'Be my slaves...now. *'Damocles Guards: 'Obey Zero. *'Schneizel el Britannia: 'You shall serve Zero. *'Nunnally vi Britannia: '''Give me the keys of Damocles. Failed Quotes *"The only people who should kill are those prepared to be killed." *"Lelouch vi Britannia commands you, now all of you, die." *"If the King doesn't move, how can he expect his subordinates to follow." *"When will a war end? When someone wins." *"The Human heart is the source of all our power...we fight with the power of our hearts." *"I am not the one at fault, the world is." *"To defeat evil, I shall become an even greater evil." *"Kallen...you have to live." *"Everything I've done was for Nunnally's sake." *"The world won't change with pretty words alone." *"Before creation there must be destruction. If my soul stands in the way, then I'll toss it aside. Yet, I have no choice but to move forward." *"Yet I must spill more blood so the blood already spilt won't be in vain." Category:Code Geass Characters Category:Anime/Manga Characters Category:Murderers Category:Vigilantes Category:Intelligent Characters Category:Charismatic Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Arrogant Characters Category:Child Murderers Category:Usurpers Category:Tragic Characters Category:Anarchists Category:Betrayed Characters Category:Liars Category:Redeemed Characters Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Anti-Villains Category:Terrorists Category:Posthumous Characters Category:Hypocrites Category:Destroyers Category:Honorable Characters Category:Robot Pilots Category:Hegemony Category:Protagonists Category:Leaders Category:Monarchs Category:In Love Characters Category:Family Murderers Category:Deceased Characters Category:Master Manipulators Category:Kidnappers Category:Obsessive Characters Category:Hypnotists Category:Protective Characters Category:Comedic Characters Category:Calm Characters Category:Sophisticated Characters Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Criminals Category:Bombers Category:Serial Killers Category:Gunmen Category:Torturers Category:Abusers Category:Mind Breakers Category:Incriminators Category:Extremists Category:Rich Characters Category:Masked Characters Category:Control Freaks Category:Remorseful Characters Category:Traitors Category:Saviors Category:Military Characters Category:Masters of Disguise Category:Rulers Category:Laser Users Category:Drivers Category:Characters With Mental Illness Category:Suicidal Characters Category:Gamblers Category:Revolutionary Characters Category:Outcasts Category:Curse Bearers Category:Faceless Characters Category:Non-Action Characters Category:Messiahs Category:Dictators Category:Sadists Category:Extravagant Characters Category:Elitists Category:Warlords Category:Tricksters Category:Mass Murderers Category:Siblings Category:Rebels